coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9381 (16th February 2018)
Plot Sarah tells Audrey and Bethany that she and Aidan just didn't click on their date. Bethany reluctantly admits she still likes Craig while the lad himself meets up with Jess in the cafe who tells him that covering up for his wrong-doing at Tassels is the start of the slippery slope of police corruption. Summer has gone to school, having been told that Billy has flu. He tries to put on a front with Eileen but he is suffering badly from his withdrawal symptoms. Robert and Michelle visit Carla in hospital and tell her the news of her engagement. From her bed, she instantly organises a lunch for the rest of the Connors at the bistro to celebrate. Craig's OCD starts to get to him as he gets ready for his lunch with Bethany. Daniel visits Carla. She gets an admission from him that he still has feelings for Sinead. Ali asks Liz not to mention his presence to Michelle. Imran mentions to Eva that Adam has done a runner, taking a last-minute holiday in Tenerife. Shona and Audrey are amused at David's low-carb diet that he's on as part of his fitness regime. Liz admits to Audrey that she doesn't know what to do about Michelle and Ali. The Connors, minus Carla, gather in the bistro and toast the happy couple. Bethany waits for Craig at another table but back in the flat his worsening OCD means he can't leave until all is in order and he can't even answer her texts after he goes through his rituals of checking switches and other things. Liz goes to the bistro to tell Michelle about Ali. Eva finds Billy in a bad state when she comes to look after him. Before Liz can say anything, Michelle cuts her hand badly. Shona finds David drinking cranberry juice with Josh in the Rovers and laughs that he's getting weird. Carla passes a message on to Sinead through Maria that she wants to see her. Liam finds a panicking Craig going through his rituals and promises not to say anything. Robert takes Michelle to the medical centre. Before Liz can say anything, Ali comes out of his room and is rude and brusque with the newly-arrived patient when he sees who it is. Robert demands an explanation and a stunned Michelle introduces him to her biological son. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Carla's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Craig shows signs of obsessive compulsive disorder around the house while Bethany waits at the bistro; Liz feels caught in the middle when Ali asks her not to tell Michelle he is around; and Eva realises she is out of her depth trying to help Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,115,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes